poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story
Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story is the forty-third Winnie the Pooh crossover created by Legoland1085. It premiered on YouTube July 2009. A new remake version of the film made by Yakko Warner will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Bastian Bux is a young boy and a frequent daydreamer, much to the dismay of his father. One day, on the way to school, Bastian meets Pooh and Friends, get chased by bullies, hide in a bookstore, and interrupt the owner, Mr. Koreander who was reading from a book called "The Neverending Story." Bastian takes interest in the book, but Mr. Koreander warns him it is "not safe;" nevertheless, when Mr. Koreander goes to take a telephone call, Bastian borrows the book and races towards school. Already tardy, Bastian heads to the school's attic and begins reading "The Neverending Story." The book had Pooh and Friends in the story and it describes the fantasy world of Fantasia. RJane thought it was a Disney movie, but got yelled at by the narrator voiced by Youtube user Missoliverandblossom. RJane scolds, "Hey, I'm not always right, but I'm never wrong." SpongeBob tried to break it up, but Christopher Robin reprimands, "What's all this then? You know the rules, there will be no arguing on this set. Any further offenders will be confined backstage for the remainder of the play. Is that understood?" Spongebob says, "Yes, Christopher. No further interruptions from us." RJane says, "Sorry, Mr. Narrator sir, it won't happen again." The narrator adds, "No, I'm the one who started it. Now, where was I? Oh yes, we're on our way to the ivory tower." The land is being threatened by a force called "The Nothing" that consumes everything. The creatures of Fantasia have gathered to plead for help from the Empress of Fantasia, but she has fallen deathly ill due to the Nothing. She has summoned a young warrior from the Plains People, Atreyu, to help put an end to the Nothing, giving him a magical medallion called the to use as a guide and a symbol of the Empress. As Atreyu sets off on his quest with Pooh and the gang in tow, the Nothing summons G'mork, a wolf-like creature (even though it's hard for the narrator to pronounce his name), to stop and kill Atreyu with Jafar, Iago and Maleficent as his ades. Atreyu heads to the Swamps of Sadness to see the ancient Morla who he believes can help him; while Atreyu is protected by the Auryn, the Swamps take his horse, Artax, (minus off the help of the narrator since he's stuck in the booth) forcing Athe team to continue on foot. When the book describes Morla, an embittered giant turtle, Bastian screams to himself at the horrific description, and continues reading to find that Atreyu, the others and Morla heard a scream. Morla cannot help Atreyu and the others, but directs him to the Southern Oracle. Atreyu travels there with the help of a luckdragon, Falkor. Two old named Engywook and Urgl tend to Atreyu's injuries, then the gnomes give Atreyu advice for how to pass the that guard the Oracle. Atreyu is able to pass the Sphinxes' gaze and reaches the Magic Mirror Gate. As Atreyu and the others approach it, the image of the Gate is shown to reveal a child that matches Bastian's description perfectly. Bastian throws the book away in disbelief, but cautiously begins reading it again, wondering if the people of Fantasia really know him; as it has grown late, Bastian has arranged several candles to provide light. As Bastian continues reading, Atreyu passes through the Gate and meets Uyulala the Oracle. She tells them that the only way to stop the Nothing is to save the Empress, and for that to occur, she needs to be given a new name by a human child outside the boundaries of Fantasia. As the Nothing approaches and starts to consume the Oracle, Atreyu races back to the gnomes and Falkor. Falkor offers his help to Atreyu, and they set off. The two are nearly consumed by the Nothing, causing Atreyu, Pooh and the others to fall off Falkor's back and into the sea, where he loses the Auryn. When Atreyu awakes, they find themselfs on a beach near an abandoned town close to the approaching Nothing and discovers a series of murals in a stone garden that depicts Atreyu's journey so far. They encounter Gmork, Jafar, Iago and Maleficent, though the wolf being does not recognize Atreyu without the Auryn. Gmork explains that Fantasia has no boundaries because it is humanities' hopes and dreams, but that the Nothing, representing and despair, eats away at it. Gmork further reveals that he was chasing Fantasia's only hope, a boy named Atreyu, but lost him in the Swamps of Sadness. When Atreyu reveals himself to Gmork, the wolf being attacks him, but Atreyu manages to defeat Gmork by using a stone slab. Weak from the injuries and with the Nothing beginning to consume the area, Atreyu nearly gives up hope. Falkor arrives, having found the Auryn, and rescues Atreyu. Atreyu wakes on Falkor's back to find only pockets of Fantasia remain floating in a void. With the Auryn's guidance, they manage to find the Empress' home, the Ivory Tower, which still stands. They fly towards it, and Atreyu sadly reports his loss to the Empress having failed to find a human child, but the Empress reveals that he in fact succeed, and explains all the points where Bastian appeared in the story. As Bastian continues reading and realizes the book is talking specifically about him, he realizes that he has a name for the Empress but fears what the outcome might be. As the Nothing begins to consume the Ivory Tower, the Empress pleads for Bastian to say her new name; Bastian races to the attic window and shouts "Moon Child!;" a strong wind blows out the candles in the attic.Bastian finds himself face to face with the Empress, who reveals that the Nothing has consumed all but one grain of sand from Fantasia. However, she explains, Bastian's wishes and imagination can help to regrow the world. Bastian quickly wishes for the restoration of Fantasia, and then to ride on Falkor; during the flight, he finds all the characters to have been restored, include Atreyu riding happily on Artax. Bastian then whispers one more wish to Falkor. In the real world, the bullies that chased Bastian the previous day suddenly find themselves chased by Bastian and Falkor, and end up falling and hiding in piles of garbage. Bastian and Falkor soar triumphantly off into the sky, a narrator reveals that Bastian had many amazing adventures... but that's another story (at least the narrator thinks it is). Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Rjane, Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent are guest stars in both versions of this movie. *Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs will guest star in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film. *This movie shows Pooh bear's annoying liking to Mr. Belvedere. *Due to the real film's content, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of this film will be censored. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Legoland1085 Category:Remakes Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films